A growing number of customers choose to view video content streamed to various consumer electronic devices, such as tablets and smartphones, because they like more control over when, where, and how video content is experienced. Technology has also facilitated the use of multiple screens or windows (i.e., “multi-screening”) to simultaneously consume different content. Consistent with these trends, video customers have also embraced interactive television, which offers a more immersive and enjoyable experience. Interactive television adds data services to traditional television technology. For example, interactive television may allow customers to obtain additional information related to the video content being watched. Conventional usage of interactive television provides the same message to all customers. In other words, all customers receive the same content stream, and all customers access the same additional content. While this may be sufficient in some instances, the same information is not relevant or interesting to every customer. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.